Kaitlin's Memories
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Built off of my story: Where Are You. Memories from Kaitlin Taylor's POV about living with Emily Prentiss, and her experiences with the BAU team. Compilation of one shot memories.
1. Chapter 1 Kaitlin Is Sick

**A/n: I was gonna wait until people reviewed my author's note about me writing these memories, but I decided not to wait. This is what they'll be like. Just one shots. So enjoy!**

**Kaitlin's Sick**

"Achoo," I sneezed for about the one thousandth time.

"Kaitlin, you're sick, I'm not gonna go to this meeting," Emily protested.

"Em, Strauss is a bitch and she's out to get you all. You miss this meeting, she might get rid of you. Without this job, what the hell are you gonna do?" I asked, putting everything into perspective. It was already 7 o'clock, and Emily's meeting with Hotch and Strauss started at 7:30.

Strauss was having meetings with every one on the team separately, with Hotch there. I wasn't sure exactly what the meetings were about, but they probably weren't good. Reid started in the morning at 8am and his went until 10am. They took a half hour break and then Garcia had her meeting from 10:30 till twelve thirty. They took another half hour, and then Rossi's went from At one to two, Derek had his from two thirty to three thirty, and he had a date tonight, so was relieved that his wasn't too long. JJ's had been the longest, going from 4 to 7.

"But you're-" I cut her off.

"Emily, I'm coughing. I threw up once. I'm _going_ to live. I've been through worse and so have you," I said grinning. She felt my forehead.

"You have a fever," She commented.

"And you have a meeting. Go," I said pointing for the door, "Don't be late," I said. Emily sighed and looked at me, and then at the door and then back to me.

"Emily!" I squealed.

"Ok. Ok. I'll make it quick. I'll be back really soon," She promised, "Is there any one that can stay-" She began.

"Go! I'm fine. If I need something then I'll call someone," I promised, and then I shooed Emily out the door.

At 7:45pm the phone rang. I didn't check to see who it was, I was too sleepy. I just answered.

"Hello?" I answered, coughing.

"Kaitlin?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah," I said. It was Derek, "What's up?"

"You sick?" He asked.

"Just," I began, as I coughed, "A little," I said.

"Fever?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know," I said shrugging.

"Where's Emily?" He asked.

"Her meeting with Strauss. Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" I asked.

"Yeah, at 8. I was wondering if she knew where my jacket was. The black one, with the red tag," He said.

"In your closet in the hall," I said.

"Great thank you," He said, "Feel better, okay kid?" He asked.

"Thank Derek. Have fun on your date," I said and then I hung up.

About 10 minutes after the phone call I had finally dozed off, just to be awakened by the sound of the door opening quietly. I rolled over in my bed. The person started walking towards my room. The foot steps got louder. Then a knock on my door.

"Come in," I mumbled. It was Derek. I checked the time, 7:55.

"Derek? What are you doin here?" I asked, "What about your date?"

"I cancelled," He admitted. He was in jeans and a tee shirt and sneakers.

"Cancelled? Why?" I asked surprised. It was his first night out in a while, because they had all been so busy at the BAU, and he was looking forward to a date.

"I have a sick kid," He said. My heart melted. _His_ kid? That was _so _sweet.

"Aw, Derek, you were looking forward to this date. You didn't have to cancel it because of me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but you were sick, and you're just as much my responsibility as everyone else's," He explained, "plus I love you, and I felt bad that you were sick." He said and walked to my bed side, "Now scooch over," He said and he climbed into bed with me. (don't go misinterpreting that!) I laid my head on his shoulder, and fell asleep as he held me.

At 9:30, Emily arrived home from her meeting. She came up into my room to fine me sleeping and Derek just patting my back.

"What are you doin here?" She whispered, smiling.

"i had a sick kid," He said smiling back. He stood up slowly and moved to Emily.

"I thought you had a date?" She asked.

"This works, too," He said and gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips. She chuckled.

"Good thing I'm single again," Emily said, "Was your date upset?"

"A little bit, since I kept canceling on her because of our work schedule. I think she thought I didn't want her any more," Derek said chuckling.

"Well you can date me," Emily assured him, jokingly.

"Okay, sounds good," He said seriously.

"Wait really?" Emily said laughing a little.

"Yeah," He said nodding.

"She's gonna be bummed that she just missed this beautiful moment," Emily said laughing.

"I bet," Derek said. They sat on the couch that was in my room and curled up together and fell asleep. I really had a family again.


	2. Chapter 2 Father Daughter Basketball

**a/n The first memories were really Derek centric, and so is this one, but then after that I'll make some for the other team members. One will be about a day JJ and Kaitlin spent together, one will be Kaitlin babysitting Jack, and if you have any good ideas lemme know! Write a review! I looove em! :)**

**Father- Daughter Basketball**

"Emily," I called as I walked down the stairs.

"In the kitchen," She called, her voice was muffled. I walked into the kitchen. Her head was in the oven.

"What…" I began slowly, "are you doing?"

"Awh, I made," She started, taking her head out of the oven, bumping it on the top, "damn," she muttered, and stood, "I was making a cake and something happened and it exploded so I had to clean all the crap out of the over," she explained. I chuckled.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Emily said.

"Yeah it is. A little. They have really simple step by step instructions on the cake box. How could you screw it up?" I asked, grinning.

"I…" she tried, thinking of an excuse, "I don't cook!"

"I'll buy you an easy bake oven," I said nodding.

"Why are you here bugging me?" She asked.

"To let you know that I'm gonna go to the park and shoot hoops for a while," I said holding up a basketball.

"Ok. I have fun, stay safe, call me if you need me and if I have to head to the BAU, I'll let you know," Emily said. I rolled my eyes. She was slightly paranoid sometimes.

"Thanks, Em," I said and made my way out the door.

I got to the park, put some music on and started shooting. _Swish. Swish. Swish. _I was sinking the threes all over.

"Nice," I man said. I pulled out my head phones. He was an AFrican American in his thirties or forties. He was fit, and he had basketball shorts, and tee shirt, and nikes on. He was at about half court. He shot and it went in.

"This man bothering you, Kaitlin?" Another man asked laughing. It was Derek.

"My man. Haven't seen you in a while," The man said shaking Derek's hand.

"How ya been, MIke?" Derek asked.

"Not bad, how about you?" Mike asked.

"Pretty good. Mike," He said turning to me, "This is my kid, Kaitlin," Derek said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you," Mike said shaking my hand.

"Yeah you too," I said looking at Derek grinning.

"Didn't know you had kid," Mike said.

"Long story," Derek said laughing.

"Alright cool. Listen couple of us are having a father daughter basketball game. You in?" Mike asked. Derek looked at me.

"Sure," I said.

"Great. I gotta fly. See you tomorrow at three," Mike said waving.

"Aiight. See ya man," Derek said waving. Derek walked over to me.

"Emily knows you're out right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. _What a parent _I thought, laughing.

"Yeah, Derek," I said smiling.

"Why you all happy and smiley?" He asked.

"Can I call you dad tomorrow? Or father? or Papa Bear? Which do you prefer?" I asked laughing.

"Hmmm," Derek said, sarcastically considering, "How about Master, who's about to whoop your ass right now!" Derek said laughing, taking my basket ball from me and doing a layup. _Swish._

"Sure you are! Just remember who was hitting all those threes a couple minutes ago!" I exclaimed and ran to get the ball.

"Oh, princess, it's on!" He said laughing.

Even though I was still getting used to everything, the BAU, living with Emily, hanging out with Derek, and my parents being gone, there was a sort of rhythm and flow and stability. And I liked it. It was helping get through the tough spots.


	3. Chapter 3 Babysitting Jack

**Babysitting Jack**

"Emily!" I called from downstairs. I

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She called. I heard something fall, then a thud, and then loud footsteps clunking down the stairs. Finally she made her way to the kitchen where I was waiting.

"God Emily, you're a disaster," I said rolling my eyes. She grinned.

"What do I need?" She asked me. I looked her over.

"Shoes…definitely need to put shoes on," I said nodding and as she walked away I called, "And your right earring!"

"Damn," I heard her mutter from the hallway. She finally regained composure and walked back in, ready to go. She had a beautiful black dress on, long, sleek and elegant. I picked that dress out, by the way. I nodded and smiled and my job well done. Seeing my face, Emily laughed.

"You did nothing," She said, because she knew that was what I was thinking about.

"Yeah okay. Everything you're wearing, _I _picked out!" I said. We climbed into the car and headed towards the Hotchner house. The whole team had to go out to an event for their unit, Strauss was requiring that they all go, so I had volunteered to babysit Jack, for Hotch.

"So what exactly is this for?" I asked.

"It's some gala for the unit…uh, people that donate money to our unit ,they are all coming. And Strauss will be there, so to meet her standards: we have to look really nice, talk about our good work, and make those people want to donate more. Basically," She said sighing.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked, feeling bad for the team, that they had to suffer this.

"Oh I have _no_ idea," Emily said sighing. We pulled into Hotch's driveway. She kissed me on the forehead.

"Have fun, be safe, call or text, if you need anything, I'll have my phone," She said.

"Sounds good. You kids have fun," I said grinning.

"Ok. Send Hotch out on your way in," She called, and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Jack opened the door.

"Hey, Jack," I said smiling.

"Daddy! Kaitlin here!" The little 5 year old child called.

"Coming, buddy!" Hotch called from upstairs. He came quickly down the stairs.

"Hi Kaitlin," He said to me.

"Hey, Hotch," I said watching as he struggled with his bow tie, "Come here," I said, motioning for him to come. He walked closer, and I tied his bow tie.

"THanks," He said laughing.

"I'll teach you one of these days," I told him. He smiled.

"Money on the counter for dinner, he knows where the food is here, though, if you don't want to order out. Bedtime is," He said looking at Jack.

"8:30, but when you get home you'll wake me up!" He exclaimed, reciting probably exactly what Hotch had said.

"That's right!" Hotch said picking up Jack and kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you buddy. I'll be back later okay?" He asked.

"Ok daddy! Wuv you too!" Jack said waving.

"Watch Emily and the uh," I made a drunk face and tilted my hand up towards my face, like drinking wine. Hotch laughed. We both knew that if Strauss pissed her off, she'd be hanging out where the alcohol is.

"Don't worry, I remember the Christmas party," Hotch said laughing. He waved and shut the door behind him. I watched as the car drove away.

"Alright buddy. It's just me and you. What do you wanna do?" I asked Jack. He took my hand and pulled me into the living room. He pointed to a pile of leggos. I nodded and together we made a big leggo tower. After, we played some board games, and ate dinner. After dinner, I changed him into his pi's and brought him back downstairs.

"Let's relax and watch a movie," I suggested. He looked at me for a moment. Staring at me. Almost like he was reading me. A profiler's son.

"Kaitlin?" He asked.

"Yeah Jack?" I asked, taking his hand and bringing him to the couch. I sat down, picked him up, and put him next to me.

"Auntie Emmy isn't _really_ your mommy, is she?" Jack asked.

"Well, she is now, Jack, but she wasn't always my mommy," I explained.

"And Uncle Derek isn't _really_ your daddy, is he?" Jack asked.

"That's right, Jack," I said nodding.

"What happened to your other mommy and daddy?" He asked. I pain shot through my whole body.

"My…my mommy and my daddy…" I murmured. I felt a tear fall. Jack reached up his finger and wiped the tear from my cheek. I held the little boy's hands.

"My mommy and daddy went to heaven," I explained slowly, swallowing.

"You know what," Jack said softly.

"What Jack?" I asked.

"So did my mommy…" He said. I had never heard the whole story of what had happened to Haley Hotchner, but I did know that she was killed two years before I met Emily.

"I'm sorry, Jack," I told him sincerely.

"But mommy's always watching me and daddy. And your mommy and daddy are always watchin you. And daddy says that mommy will always wuv me, so that means your mommy and daddy will always wuv you," Jack explained. I smiled and the little boy hugged me. I hugged him, too.

"Let's watch Scooby Doo," Jack said after a moment.

"Okay," I said nodding, and I put the movie in. Jack curled up next to me, and after 20 minutes, he was sound asleep on my shoulder. I picked him up, and brought him to his bed. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Jack," I whispered. I shut his door and went downstairs.

From that moment on, Jack became like my little brother. He reminded me of my brother Jason. Jack understood what I was going through, and from his young point of view, he helped me better understand it, too.


	4. Chapter 4 The Zoo

**A/n: Thanks for the support for these stories! I loooove reviews! Lots lots lots! So you should write them! It helps me be a better author and write better! I changed my name from: xXCMfanXx (or something of that sort) to KaitlinRoxUrSox...ps:)**

**Also to separate 'scene changes' during my stories i'll use these: .oOo.**

**isn't it cuuuute? i saw it in a story i was reading and i like them. ;) okay sorry. a little ADD today!This is a kind of long one, but it's good, and funny. there is, however, a strange over usage of the word grinning…and smiling…they are just happy freaked people. what can i say :) So yeah!enjoyyyyyy**

**The Zoo**

The sunlight shined through the blinds in my room. I grumbled. I rubbed my eyes and slowly rolled out of bed. 6 am. Nice. I stood and put my hair in a pony tail. I slowly stumbled down the stairs to find Emily putting her shoes on.

"Where you goin?" I mumbled.

"Work," Emily said frowning, "I didn't want to wake you up, but we have a case."

"At 6 in the morning? Mmmkay," i said shrugging, "…and uh," I began, looking at the go bag, "how far are you going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…JJ's on vacation this week so I'm pretty sure Jordan Todd is gonna be are media liaison," Emily explained.

"JJ's on vacation?" I asked.

"She get's different vacation time," Emily explained.

"Gotcha…" I didn't bother asking about Jordan Todd because I knew Emily had to go, "Stay safe, k?" I told her.

"Always," she said smiling. She gave me a hug, "And JJ is just a phone call away," Emily reminded me.

"I know, Em," I said. I smiled. She grabbed her go bag and headed out the door. I watched as her black car drove away. I went back up stairs and fell back asleep quickly.

**.oOo.**

About two hours later, I woke up to the phone ringing. Once again, the familiar rub my eyes, roll out of bed, stumble to the phone routine manifested. And let me tell you. It sucked worse than the first time.

"Hello," I managed to answer, just before the phone went to voicemail. A small smile of satisfaction at my 'ninja skill' creeped across my face.

_ "Hey, Kaitlin, it's JJ," _the person on the other line, obviously JJ, replied.

"Hi, JJ," I said rubbing my eyes again. I needed coffee.

_"What are you up to today?" _ JJ asked with _way_ too much energy. It's cause she had a kid. A young kid. And I guess she needed to be alert with her job.

"Uh..hanging out I guess. Emily's got a case, so…" I said shrugging.

_"Well I'm on vacation this week," _JJ explained, _"And today Will and I are taking Henry to the zoo. Do you wanna come with us?" _She asked.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't wanna intrude on her family time, but getting out the house would be great.

_"Of course," _JJ said laughing.

"Sure," I agreed.

_"Great. Well we'll come by around 10," _JJ told me.

"Great! Thanks, Jayje," I said and hung up. After I put the phone away I started the next familiar routine, the: get dressed, make coffee, and head out.

**.oOo.**

. What an obnoxious doorbell. I rolled my eyes. It was loud and normal, but obnoxious, nonetheless. I opened the door. JJ, tall, slender, blonde, blue eyes sparkling .

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes," I said nodding. I walked with her to her car and climbed in the backseat.

"Hey, Kaitlin," JJ's husband, Will greeted me. He backed out of the driveway, and started driving.

"Hi Will," I said smiling. I buckled my seat belt. Henry was beaming.

"And hello there, Henry," I said grinning.

"Kaylin!" Henry exclaimed. I laughed at how he couldn't say the 't'.

"Hey baby," I said smiling. He clapped his hands and pulled on my bracelets. I took them off and gave them to henry to play with. He laughed and clapped like a happy baby.

"How's your vacation going, JJ?" I asked.

"I slept in this morning. I'd say it's going pretty well," She said chuckling.

"Lucky you! Unfortunately, Emily is the LOUDEST person in the world. I was up at 6 watching her get ready for work," I said laughing.

"She is pretty loud," JJ agreed.

"How are you adjusting to living with her?" Will asked in his thick cajun accent, "Besides her noise," he added.

"I'm adjusting well. Emily's really great. And Derek, too," I said smiling, "And of course you guys have been great, too," I said. They laughed. Will pulled into the parking lot and we were at the zoo. WIll parked and hopped out. JJ did the same. I unbuckled Henry and helped him out of his car seat. At two years old, Henry was very independent. He instead on doing everything himself, or he would get very fussy.

"Shh…Henry, c'mon," I said pulling him out of the car. We walked into the zoo and had fun.

**.oOo.**

JJ and Will sat at a table talking, while I took Henry to look at the fish.

"Do you wanna have some girl time with her? You two can go grab some food and a movie or whatever you girls do. After all she is home alone for a few days," Will suggested.

"Sure," JJ said smiling, "And maybe tomorrow, if Emily's still gone, we could have a date night, and Kaitlin can babysit Henry?" JJ suggested.

"Good idea," Will said smiling. He kissed JJ. We walked back and JJ and Will explained the plans to me.

"Sounds great," I said grinning.

We continued to walk around.

**.oOo.**

Henry was beginning to get fussy.

"Time to go honey?" JJ asked.

"Tired!" Henry exclaimed. We started walking towards the exit, when an older woman walked up to us.

"You have a beautiful family. Your daughter, what a beautiful young woman, like yourself," she said to JJ, "and your son is just absolutely adorable," The woman said. JJ grinned.

"Thank you," Will said politely. The woman walked away.

"You can be my daughter if you want," Will said laughing, putting his arm around me. I laughed as well.

"Until Derek and Emily get back, I am perfectly happy as your daughter," I said laughing. There, of course, was that slight ping in my heart, which meant that I had not yet gotten over the death of my mother, father and brother. But of course, how the hell do you get over something like that? I was still trying to figure that one out.

Will gave me a squeeze and then said, "Alright, let's get outta here." We all left and Henry slept all the way back to Emily's.

"It's 5 o'clock now. I'm gonna feed Henry, make a reservation somewhere, get all dressed up, and we'll have a girls night out on the town. How's that sound?" JJ asked me. I laughed.

"Sounds great. What should wear?" I asked.

"You're fifteen…no clubbing…or bar hopping," JJ thought aloud, "Dressy, but not fancy…hmm…look good. I'll be back in a bit and if I need to tweak you a little I will," JJ joked.

"Sounds good. Bye Jayje. Thanks Will," I said as I got out of the car.

"See ya later, Kaitlin," Will said waving. He pulled out of the driveway as I unlocked and walked in the front door. I shut off the alarm put my purse on the chair in the front hall. I started to walk up to my room and the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey, it's Emily. Sorry I didn't call earlier. This case is a killer," _She explained.

"Naw it's fine, don't worry about it," I said.

_"How was your day?" _She asked.

"It was good. I went to the zoo with JJ, Will and Henry and in a little while me and JJ are going out on the town," I said laughing.

"Sounds good. Remember: You're fifteen. That means no clubbing, or bar hopping, or boys over 18. Hell, no boys!" Emily said, "And if I hear about any boys. Or kissing. Or sex. Or…hugs, my gun will out and I will him. And then Derek will come back and redo all the terrible things I did with his gun. And maybe his fists," Emily threatened, "What! What boys? Kaitlin what the hell did you do today?" I heard another voice ask. It was Derek.

"Emily. Derek. Calm down. I went to the zoo, Derek. With JJ and Will and Henry, and tonight I'm just going out to eat and maybe some shopping or something with JJ. No kissing. No sex. No alcohol. Can't promise no boys, but no touching. Understood," I said rolling my eyes.

"Good. Just remember you're whole family is in the FBI and can and will kill any one that-" Emily began, but I cut her off.

"Love you guys lots, stay safe, and I'll see you when you get back. I'll be with JJ. I'll be FINE!" I said and hung up. I sighed, rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. Stressful and overprotective. That's what I get for letting them go without me.

**.oOo.**

Just as I finished my makeup, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey JJ," I said smiling and opening the door. I let her in.

"You look good," JJ said grinning. I was wearing a pretty, purple, flowy shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black flats. My hair was down, long, dark brown and wavy. Makeup was simple, a little black eyeliner, some mascara, lipgloss, brown, shimmery eye shadow that was a little darker than my skin. I looked good.

"You too," I said smiling. JJ's blonde hair was down and wavy. She had a light blue, blouse, and white skinny jeans, and dark blue, sandals with a small heel. Her make up was similar to mine. Not too much, just right.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep," I grabbed my purse and we got in the car and drove off.

**.oOo.**

Everything after getting in the car is SO a story for another time. :) Actually, it's a few stories. All I know is that JJ and I are really close, like best friends, but she is also like a mother to me. I love her, and Henry, and Will and I want them in my life forever.

**Do you want me to write memories about JJ and Kaitlin's party on the town? :) Review! And let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tattoo

**a/n: I will be writing about JJ and Kaitlin's night out, but in a later chapter and it will sort of come up in conversation. hope you are enjoy these. you should write reviews cuz i loveeeeee em! and also thanks for those reviews and for you guys reading!**

**Tattoo**

"Mhmm…Hey Emily?"I called as I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah Kaitlin?" She asked me.

"Is there something burning?" I asked. I followed the smell into the kitchen, where I found her drinking a glass of wine and reading a book, _God Bless you, Mr. Rosewater _by Kurt Vonnegut.

"Aw shit," She exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and rushing to the oven. She grabbed an oven mitt and opened the oven. She pulled out a pan that was smoking.

"Brownies? Again?" I asked feeling badly.

"I tried this time! I really did!" She exclaimed. She scraped the burnt brownies out into the trash. As she bent over to put the pan in the dishwasher, her shirt rose a bit, and I noticed something that I had never seen before.

"What the hell is that?" I exclaimed. It was a tattoo! On her lower back!

"Oh!" She laughed nervously, "Hah…you uh…you saw that, huh?"

"Yep…and now I'm waiting for a story behind it," I said nodding, grinning.

"Huh…forgot I even had that," Emily said, still nervous.

"C'mon, Em, I'm waiting!" I said grinning.

"Okay…okay," Emily said. I sat down on the couch and she sat down, "Well it was a while ago…"

_2006- BAU_

_ "Emily! Get your butt over here" Garcia exclaimed. Emily rolled her eyes and trudged over._

_ "Yeah?" She asked._

_ "You haveeeeeeeeeee to come with us!" Garcia exclaimed._

_ "Well…I don't know," Emily began._

_ "Please!" Garcia begged. Emily turned to see JJ, Derek and Reid._

_ "If we got Reid to go," JJ began. _

_ "Hotch and Gideon going too?" Emily asked, skeptical._

_ "What do you think?" Derek asked._

_ "That's true," Emily said._

_ "So?" Garcia asked. Reid mouthed her the 'i'm sorry'._

_ "Sure," Emily nodded reluctantly._

_ "Yes! Derek you owe me 5 bucks!" Garcia exclaimed and skipped away with JJ, Reid following along like a puppy._

_ "You guys bet on me?" Emily asked Derek._

_ "I didn't think you'd come," Derek admitted._

_ "Guess you were wrong," Emily said shrugging, smiling a little. She followed JJ, Garcia and Reid out. Derek smiled at her. She was something else. He walked casually behind her, following them out._

_ They gathered around at a table at the bar. Derek walked over to the bartender, a young blonde girl, and whispered something in her ear. She giggled. Derek walked back and a few minutes later the girl came back with a round of shots._

_ "What did you tell her?" JJ asked._

_ "Nothin you'd want," Derek said laughing. JJ hit him in the arm. The group laughed. Reid kept looking off, behind Derek._

_ "Spence, what are you looking at?" JJ asked grinning._

_ "Her!" Reid said awed. There was a girl sitting at a table in the corner with another girl. The one Reid was staring at was a strawberry blonde. She had freckles, she was slender, and she had a pretty smile._

_ "Go, man, go!" Derek exclaimed._

_ "What do I say?" Reid asked._

_ "She looks a trekkie. Go get her," Garcia said grinning. _

_ "Uh…" Reid said. Derek stood up and pushed Reid until he was right in front of the girls and he couldn't back down. The group watched as Reid performed a magic trick. The girl he liked clapped and smiles. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the dance floor. Emily smiled. _

_ "C'mon, Garcia, let's go find us some men!" JJ said laughing. She pulled Garcia's hand and they walked off, after drinking their shot. The girl brought another round, but only Derek and Emily were left._

_ "You dance?" Derek asked Emily._

_ "Only after several more of these," Emily joked as she downed another one. He did the same._

_ "How bout a few more?" He called to the girl, who brought over more. After 6 more shots, Derek grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. They danced close to each other. He did know that fraternization of co-workers wasn't allowed right? She shrugged and continued to dance. He pulled her close and they kissed! _

_ The next morning, Emily woke up in her apartment. _

_ "What the…?" Emily wondered allowed as she woke up. She was in shorts and a tank top. She looked herself over in the long mirror and noticed a tattoo._

_ "What the hell?" Emily exclaimed as she saw the rose on her lower back. Then she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She walked slowly into the kitchen and found JJ and Garcia._

_ "What are you guys doin here?" Emily asked surprised._

_ "Well we couldn't leave you here a lone… neither could Derek, though! We couldn't pull you guys off of each other," JJ explained, grinning. _

_ "The tattoo?" Emily asked surprised._

_ "Hah…my idea, but you completely agreed. Full consent!" Garcia confessed._

_ "And did me and Derek…Do it?" Emily asked._

_ "Oh god no! We wouldn't let that get _that_ far! C'mon how dumb do you think we are?" JJ said grinning._

_ "Pretty dumb for letting me to this!" Emily exclaimed pointing to the tattoo, "Coffee?" She begged after a minute._

_ "Here ya go," JJ handed her a cup. Emily had a headache, and she made a note to herself._

_ "Never going out with you guys AGAIN!" She exclaimed._

__

"That's it," Emily said shrugging.

"Damn…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah…That's sort of how me and Derek met, too,." Emily said nodding. My jaw dropped. I laughed so hard. That was a story I had to share.


	6. Chapter 6 That's Where I Was

**a/n: just for the record these aren't chronological. i'l give you dates if necessary! Also, if you read my story Where Are You, some of the things in these one shots might make more sense. You don't need to read the sequel (but you should, cuz it's really good ;) because all the one shots take place in the two ish years that Kaitlin lived with Emily. **

**That's Where I Was**

_**December 15th- The First Anniversary of My Family's Death**_

It had been one year. One year since my world ended. One year since my family was taken away from me.

In case you don't understand what's going on, what I was going through, well, let me put it in perspective for you: My mom, my dad and my little brother were murdered by a serial killer the day before my birthday. I was stabbed and I was put in a hospital for a week while my stomach healed. I was told I didn't have any family to take me in. I was told I would go into foster care. Until, Emily decided to take me in, that is, which is a whole different story.

Regardless of how kind every one was, I was sad. I knew I wasn't really alone, but it sure felt like I was. Emily was taking such good care of me. So was Derek, so was JJ, so was the rest of the team, but it still didn't feel real. It felt like I was having a nightmare, and I'd wake up and my dad would be on a business call, and my mom would be bluetoothing a client while cooking dinner, and Jason would be playing MarioCart.

I'd wake up from sleeping, just to see that I was still in Emily's house, and the night mare hadn't ended. It never would.

Anyway, Dec. 15th, one year earlier, my parents and brother had been stabbed to death while they were waiting for me to get home from school. I was stabbed as well, but I didn't die. Today was the anniversary of there death, the day before my birthday.

I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I was a wreck. Since I knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep, I needed comfort. Not from Emily, or Derek, or JJ, or Garcia, or Rossi, or Reid, or even Hotch. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and slid quietly out the door, down the stairs, out the front door and onto the street without being detected by Emily. I walked on the sidewalk down the street with a place in my mind.

As I walked, I thought. I thought about how Emily and I were very much alike, we could, to a certain point, take the saddest, scariest, worst emotions or problems we had, put them in a box and move them to the very back of our minds. We would build a wall around the box, and then it was done. We didn't need to talk about it. We were fine. But like I said, to a certain point. I guess I had reached my breaking point, because that first year, I had cried more than ever. I guess, a lot of scary things happened after my family's death. Emily and I threatened, hit by a truck, that was a blast, believe me, JJ got kidnapped, beaten and raped, while we could only watch, I took her place, got beaten and raped, and then narrowly escaped being blown up. Like i said, lots had happened. But this was one of the scariest things. Going back.

I walked up the driveway of my old house. I stood at the end and stared at it's darkness, at it's emptiness, and I shuddered.

"Why?" I asked myself out loud. A boy, on a bike, delivering papers, stopped at the driveway.

"Wicked sad, what happened here," He said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, not turning around to look at him. He had no idea.

"Yeah, the whole family, the mom, dad, brother and sister were stabbed, but uh, i'm pretty sure the girl survived. She was taken in by an FBI agent, I guess," He said shrugging, "She was interviewed on the news last year, I watched. Depressing," He said nodding.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I think today is the anniversary of their death," He said, shrugging again. A tear rolled down my face. I didn't bother to wipe it. He couldn't see anyways. I didn't respond, so there was an awkward silence.

"Yeah, well anyways, I gotta go, lots of papers to deliver. Have a good one," He said and took off on his bike.

"Yeah…you too," I said, but it seemed so distant. I looked at the SOLD sign on the door. I had no idea who had bought it, but the house was deserted. The bank auctioned it off or something, and gave me the money, which I put away for college.

I looked at the house one more time, at which point I realized I was crying, yet again. I wiped my eyes and walked away. I would never _ever_ go back. I continued to walk. This time to a different destination.

.oOo.

**8am**

"Derek!" Emily frantically exclaimed into the phone.

"What, Emily? What's going on?" He asked.

"Kaitlin. She's gone. I woke up and she was gone," Emily said.

"Gone? Call… JJ have her have the rest of the team meet us at the BAU," Derek commanded.

"Okay," Emily began. Derek hung up and dialed Hotch.

"Hotch," Derek said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Kaitlin, she's missing. Have you seen her?" Derek asked.

"Missing? No, I haven't. You sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. We're all gonna meet at the BAU," Derek said.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Hotch said and hung up.

"JJ," Emily said desperately.

"Em, what's the matter?" JJ asked immediately sensing distress.

"Kaitlin. She's gone. I woke up and she wasn't here. I don't know where she went," Emily confessed.

"Today is…" JJ's voice trailed away.

"Yeah I know…" Emily said, "But she didn't leave a note or anything."

"And after what happened last year," JJ said referring to her own kidnapping

"Yeah, exactly," Emily said.

"BAU?" JJ asked.

"Yeah can you call the others?" Emily said.

"Yes and I"ll be right over," JJ said and hung up.

I sat down at a bench in front of three headstones. Each was engraved. The first with my mother's name, and date of birth, and date of death…the next with my father's name…and the same information…and the final one, with my brother's name and the same information. I ran my finger over his name, and sat back in the seat.

"Why'd this have to happen to us, mom?" I asked, talking to my mom's stone.

"Why'd this have to happen to you all?" I asked directing that to my dad's.

"You were so young, Jason. It was not your time," I said quietly to Jason's.

The team gathered in the conference room.

"So you woke up at-" Derek began.

"Quarter of 8," Emily said.

"And she was gone?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. Gone with out a note or anything. She left her cell phone at home, too," Emily said.

"Isn't today the anniversary of her family's murders?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah…" Emily said sadly.

"I know where she'll be. Stay here, I'll call you when I find her," Hotch said and he took off. THey looked at him confused. Emily was scared for Kaitlin, though. Derek wrapped her in a warm embrace, kissing her forehead, assuring her that it would be okay.

"You had a lot of people worried, Kaitlin," A voice said walking up behind me. I was startled. I turned and saw Hotch walking towards me.

"How…how did you know I would be here?" I asked.

"Because this is where I was, when my wife was killed," Hotch said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. Hotch sat down next to me.

"I'd sit here before work, after work, just hoping she'd come back," Hotch explained.

"That's how I feel, too…except I know they aren't coming back," I confessed.

"It hurts…I know…but it get's better. Trust me," Hotch said. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He held me in a hug as I rested in his arms and thought about his words. After a few moments I pulled away.

"Alright, kiddo, we better get back. Emily was freaking out," Hotch said grinning.

"Thanks…thanks a lot, Hotch," I said quietly. He hugged me again and we stood up and walked away together. It was getting better already.


	7. Chapter 7 Dress Code

**a/n here's another derek centric one! enjoy!**

**Dress Code**

It was one of the hottest days of the year. It had to be like ninety something outside. I threw on a low cut tee shirt and some short shorts and brushed my hair. My hair was being very nice to me this morning, and actually looked pretty good. He was wavy and it framed my face nicely. It was turning out to be a pretty good day so far. I walked down stairs and to the kitchen to find Derek and Emily sitting there.

"Morning, princess," Derek said.

"I thought I was princess!" Emily said hitting him.

"You were, but now that we're dating you can be," He said and then whispered something in Emily's ear.

"Derek!" She exclaimed.

"What? She didn't hear that!" He exclaimed. I laughed at the two of them.

"Hey, uh, Kaitlin," Derek began slowly, as he looked over my outfit, looking all of a sudden sort of serious and father like.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"Can you…do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure, anything," I said nodding.

"Can you put on a shirt that's five inches higher and shorts that are two feet longer?" He asked. He wasn't saying in a nasty way, but in a caring/ concerned father way, which I appreciated.

"Derek!" Emily said, hitting him in the arm once again, "Kaitlin, you're fine if you want to wear that," Emily said, equally seriously.

"No, no, it's fine. I can change. It's not a big deal," I said nodding. I was a little confused. Why were they acting so strangely.

"She's right, Kaitlin, you can wear whatever you want. Sorry I uh, over reacted," Derek said apologizing.

"You don't need to be sorry," I said shrugging, "I'll just change. It's okay," I said nodding.

"Well, if you came down stairs like this at your home, what would your father have said about it?" Derek asked. I sighed.

"He would have uhm, "I began slowly, trying to make something up.

"What?" Derek asked, urging me to continue.

"My dad wouldn't have given me the time of day. He was always working anyways…and my mom…she didn't really care. She paid a little bit more attention to me and my brother, but she was working a lot too," I said shrugging. I brushed off the painful memories and slowly turned to go upstairs and change. I walked up the stairs, leaving Derek and Emily without anything to say, I guess.

I put on a higher tee shirt, and some jean shorts that came up a little bit above my knees. Changing wasn't a problem. I walked back down stairs.

"Kaitlin, honestly, the only reason I asked you to change is because…well, after what we see every day at the BAU, it makes us a little paranoid. I never cared if I saw a kid dressed like that before, but when it's you… I care because…you're like a daughter to me. And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Derek explained. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I appreciate that. A lot," I said truthfully. Derek was going to be a great dad for me. I knew it.


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday, Kaitlin**

**December 16th**

**5:59am**

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Jesus," I muttered. I grabbed my phone off my night stand. There was a text from Garcia.

**Garcia: Happy Birthday! Did I beat JJ?**

Right when it turned 6am I received another text.

**JJ: Happy Birthday! Did I beat PG?**

I laughed and replied to Garcia and then JJ, explaining the one minute difference and then I fell back asleep. Three hours later I ran down stairs. It was my birthday! Emily and Derek were in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, sweet heart," Derek said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks," I said hugging him. Emily gave me a hug as well.

"Happy birthday, hon," She said.

"Thanks," I said grinning, then I turned to see a frown forming on Derek's face as he looked up from his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"We have a case…JJ just texted me, she's faxing us the case files and she's sorry, by the way," He said sadly. That sucked.

"Oh…it's okay," I said sadly.

"No. It's not. It's your birthday, maybe we could-" He began.

"No, stop…" I said, "Go get the case files,"I comanded. So Derek walked over to the fax machine and grabbed it. He started reading. He handing a copy to Emily, too.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well…four dead bodies…girls…they are 28, 29, and two thirty year olds…blonde hair…blue eyes…all mothers…and it looks like another girl has just been taken," Derek read.

"What's the unsub doing to them?" I asked quietly. That description…it sounded like JJ.

"He's raping them, beating them…and he takes a souvenir from them all. A piece of jewelry. And he gives them all a necklace," Emily said.

"Ok. You want to give me a good birthday?" I asked them.

"Of course," Emily said nodding.

"Then go. Find the girl, catch the unsub, and come back to me safely," I said.

"Aw, Kaitlin," Derek began.

"No, go, please," I begged. They looked at me sadly.

"Well…we were going to wait till later to give this to you, but, I guess since we're leaving," Derek began turning around to the box that was on the counter. It was small and beautifully wrapped. He handed it to me.

"There's a card, but, don't read it until we're gone," Emily said smiling. I smiled as well. I gently opened the box. It was a a small velvety box. I opened it up. Inside, was the most beautiful necklace ever. It was a diamond heart, locket. A tear fell down my face.

"Guys…it's beautiful," I murmured as I took it out of the box. Derek walked over and helped me put it on.

"Open the locket," Emily said. I did. It was a small picture of the team, with me in it, from Garcia's birthday party last year.

"Thank you both so much," I whispered. I hugged Emily and Derek tightly. After a moment I pulled away.

"I guess it's time," Derek said sadly.

"We'll be back," Emily assured me.

"I know…stay safe. All of you," I said.

"We will, promise," Derek said. He hugged me one last time.

"Come with us? Stay in Garcia's office. We'll all go out for your birthday when we get back," Emily suggested.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"That's not a bad idea," Derek said smiling. I shrugged, "Okay," I said. We all walked out together and got in Emily's car and drove to the BAU.

**.oOo.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Garcia exclaimed as the elevator doors opened. She ran to me and tackled me.

"Hey, hey!" I said. She was like a puppy. I laughed.

"I beat JJ! " She exclaimed.

"Yes…yes you did," I said, as I watched Emily and Derek wave to me. They, along with JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Reid walked out of the BAU.

"Bye, hon," Emily called as the elevator door closed. Garcia pulled me to her office.

"You can help me," Garcia said grinning.

"Sure," I said quietly. I wouldn't show it, but I was definitely bummed that my 'family' was gone on my birthday. As I thought about that, I realized, my _whole _family was gone.

"They'll be back soon, Kaitlin," Garcia assured me. I had had such a rough day yesterday, it had been the first anniversary of her family's death.

"I know…It's fine," I said nodding.

"Okay," Garcia said nodding. I followed Garcia back to her office.

"I got you a present," Garcia said grinning.

"Awh, Garcia, you didn't have to," I said smiling.

"I know, but I wanted to. Plus, you're a fifteen year old girl…you're fun to shop with and for!" Garcia exclaimed. I laughed, "It's over there!" Garcia pointed to a small bag. I opened the bag which was filled with colored tissue paper and glitter. In the bag were three crazy pairs of earrings and crazy colors of nail polish. There was a smaller box inside the bag. She pulled it out. It was a blue iPod nano.

"An iPod?" I asked surprised.

"Lotsa good music on there. I looked through your playlists and mine. You'll like it," Garcia said laughing.

"Thank you," I said hugging her. Than Garcia's phone rang.

"It's Hotch. Start listening! There's about 1000 songs on there!" She explained. I sat in the corner, on a chair, with a fluffy pillow, and put the headphones in my ears, while Garcia talked on the phone. I listened to the music for hours, ADELE, the All American Rejects, The Cab, Coldplay, The Cinematic Orchestra, Mumford and Son, Jack Johnson… I pulled out Emily and Derek's letter.

_Kaitlin,_

_ Happy Birthday! We are the luckiest people in the world. We're parents, we're friends, and we have you. You're the greatest thing that has happened to us. We love you so so much. Know, that no matter what may happen, and no matter how dark the world may seem, no matter how dark everything you've seen was, we are always here for you, and everything will get better. _

_ We love you so much, always,_

_ Derek and Emily_

A tear dripped onto the letter. Then, slowly, I dozed off.

**.oOo.**

"Kaitlin, wake up," Garcia whispered quietly. My eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Hon, you've been asleep for a while, and now they're home," Garcia explained.

"Who?" I asked. I was still half asleep.

"Derek, Em, Jayje…They're all back…we have something for you," Garcia said. I slowly stood up.

"Close your eyes," She said, taking the iPod from me and putting it on the chair. I did. She led me out of her office. Finally she said, "Open them," and I did. The conference room, which was usually filled with such dark images, was filled with happy photos of me and the team. There were a few boxes of pizza and a huge cake. In the corner there were some presents.

"Happy Birthday," JJ said. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you," I said while I was being smothered by her hug. Emily and Derek also hugged me, followed by Spence, then Rossi and then even Hotch. I smiled at my family as I watched them all laugh and talk about happy things in this room.

We sat around the table, ate pizza, then cake and I opened presents. What I thought was going to be a sad, lonely birthday, turned out to be okay and happy after all.


	9. Chapter 9 Priceless

**a/n: Heyy guys! Sorry for sucha late update. I haven't updated ANYTHING and I'm soooooooo sorry! I will do my best to try to update Caught Up In You today. If i can't, i'm sorry. I won't be able to write for a few days. Hopefully next week will be back to normal, but this week is a little crazy. So bear with me and enjoy this chapter!**

**Priceless**

I walked into the BAU with Emily. I was coming in because Hotch had found me a little job. JJ needed some files organized so while they were on their case, I would be organizing files and hanging out with Garcia, while she wasn't working, that is.

"Can I sit in on the briefing?" I asked Emily as we walked in.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just…I like to know what you're doing while you're not here…" I explained. It was really that I wanted to know exactly what I was worrying about, while she was gone.

"I'm sure that would be fine," Emily said nodding. We walked into the briefing room, where Rossi and Reid were sitting, watching the stocks on Rossi's iPad. Garcia was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"Hey," Reid said, sitting up and waving to us.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"How are the stocks, boys?" Emily asked smiling.

"Gold is still going up," Rossi commented, not looking up from the screen, but smiling.

"Hi, Garcia," Emily said. She did not acknowledge Garcia.

"Penelope?" Emily asked again. Slowly she looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Damn Kate Middleton for taking the prince away from me. And for looking so good her wedding dress," Garcia whined.

"You'll always look good to me," A voice said walking in. It was Derek. He hugged me and kissed Emily.

"Thanks, hon," Emily said sarcastically. Garcia laughed.

"Hey, you look great too," Derek said laughing.

"Morning, princess," He said to me.

"Morning," I said smiling. Then Hotch and JJ walked in together, and finally the whole team was here.

"Alright guys, let's get started right away. DC's got a serial killer. 6 women have been found dead in their homes. All brunettes in their 40s. They all children, and they were all married. They were all in positions of power where they worked," JJ explained, "They were found stabbed in their beds, with signs of sexual trauma," JJ finished. She flipped through the pictures of them as she spoke. All the women reminded me of Emily. It made me sick.

"Okay, so this guy feels emasculated? These women are all in a position of power, and that makes him mad. So in his job he must not have any power," Derek said.

"Any connection Jayje?" Reid asked.

"I had Garcia run their names through different databases, and we started looking for other connections. Nothing so far," JJ explained.

"So maybe they met the unsub somewhere," Rossi suggested.

"Wheels up in thirty minutes guys," Hotch said, "Detective Warner is the lead on this case," He explained.

"Warner," Emily mumbled the name, "We worked with him a few years ago," She said.

"That's right…he was a complete jerk as I recall," Garcia said.

"Yes…unfortunately, but this unsub is speeding up his killing. We really only have one day before he kills again, so we need to work quickly and efficiently," Hotch explained. He got up and Derek, Rossi, Reid and Garcia left. JJ walked up to me.

"Good morning, Kaitlin," She said hugging me warmly with a smile. I couldn't smile back though.

"Emily," I said turning to her. I was sick after seeing all those pictures of the women.

"What's wrong, hon," Emily said. She stood on my left and JJ stood on my right.

"You can't…you can't go," I said.

"Kaitlin?" Emily asked.

"Emily…those women…you…you're just like them…the _same_ description…everything," I said.

"Kaitlin, I'll be okay. I'll be fine, but I have to go," Emily told me.

"No, Emily, please," I begged. I wouldn't cry, but I was so scared.

"Kaitlin," She said. She held my hands and looked into my eyes. Then she hugged me tightly.

"Nothing will happen," She promised, "Now, go with JJ, let her show you what she needs help with, " Emily told me. I looked at her one last time.

"It'll be okay," She said. I closed my eyes as she walked away.

"Ok, c'mon, hon," JJ said and led me to her office and to the files, "Alphabetical order by year," JJ explained.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Harder than it seems," JJ said.

"Ok…" I said quietly. I didn't want Emily to leave. I couldn't lose her.

"Hey, I'll be out in the field with her. I won't let anything happen to her out there," JJ said.

"Jayje, what if-" I began.

"Stop," JJ said, "Don't play that game with your mind, it'll only drive you crazy. I promise, she will be okay," JJ said. I sighed.

"Ok," I nodded reluctantly. She kissed my forehead and hugged me and then left me to the files.

I sat down and began to organize.

.oOo.

After a long day of another woman's body being found, and some leads, interviews and suspects, it was time to go home for the day. Since the case was so close to home, they were all allowed to return to their homes. So Emily picked me up from the BAU and we went home.

"See," She repeatedly told me, "Nothing happened to me," Emily said.

"You're right. I was just so scared for you all day," I explained.

"Well I'm here now," She said hugging me. We changed into our pajamas. Emily was exhausted from such a long day, so she was ready for bed quickly.

"You wanna stay in here tonight?" Emily asked as she walked into her room. Maybe she saw the nervousness in my eyes? I wasn't sure.

"Yes," I admitted quietly. She smiled. I climbed into bed next to her and we both fell asleep quickly.

.oOo.

I awoke to a strange noise. I opened my eyes and standing above me was man with a knife.

"Oh my-" I couldn't even scream.

"Shh," He whispered.

"Emily," I tried to cry as he covered my mouth and picked me up. I saw Emily was gone. The man then hit me over the head with something and threw me into a truck. He tied my hands and feet tightly and placed a thick strip of ducktape over my mouth. I tried to fight back and cry, but it was no use. I still had not seen Emily. The man started driving the truck and as we sped up, i got dizzier. Then I blacked out.

.oOo.

I woke up to find that I was still in the truck.

"Stay here," The man gurunted, then laughed, "Wait, you can't go anywhere," He smirked and walked away slamming the door. His cellphone, wallet, and knife were sitting in the truck so i suspected he would be back very quickly. I slid on the seat trying to reach the cell phone with my mouth. Somehow i maneuvered my tied hands out in front of me and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" He answered. I spoke in a hushed whisper, quickly.

"Derek, it's Kaitlin, he got us the unsub. I don't know where Emily is but he got I can't escape. He's got a knife he's coming back," I said quickly.

"Oh, jesus, kaitlin, i'll get Garcia to track the call. stay on the line," Derek told me. After two minutes, Garcia had tracked me, but the man was back.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing with my phone?" He yelled loudly.

"NO please stop!" I screamed as he hit me. He through the phone out the window, started the truck and drove. He was yelling and swearing at me. Finally he stopped. We were at a bridge. He picked me up and threw me over the edge.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I hit the freezing water and watched as he threw Emily the over edge as well. She, however, was unconscious. He drove away quickly. Luckily, Derek and the BAU were fast. Followed by police cars, one BAU SUV was right behind the unsub. I tried to keep my head above the water, but I couldn't. The icy water rushed over my head. I came up and as I gasped for breath I looked around to search for Emily or someone who could help. I could see no one, I could hear no one, and I was beginning to lose feeling in my body as well. I felt my feet numbing.

Suddenly there was splash next to me. Hotch. And another splash. Derek. They had both dived into the water to help. I was relieved, but still worried. What if we didn't make it. Then once again everything went dark.

.oOo.

"Kaitlin," A man told me, "C'mon, wake up!" It was Hotch. Finally I coughed and sputtered some water up.

"She's ok!" Hotch called. I sat up rather quickly, which made me light headed and dizzy. I ignored this.

"Where's Emily?" I pleaded.

"She's," Hotch began, scanning the surrounding area.

"I'm right here," Someone, obviously Emily, said from behind me. I slowly managed to stand. She was being carried by Derek.

"Em!" I exclaimed. Derek gently put her down and I ran to her. I hugged her tightly.

"When we're done hugging you should know that I will be super pissed at you for breaking your promise. I hope you know that," I said, my voice muffled because my head was pressed into her shoulder in a hug.

"That's ok. Just hug me for now," Emily told me. And like a mastercard commercial: the price I paid for getting freaked out about one of Emily's cases was countless, the price I pay for getting involved with a case was usually getting injured because of an unsub, but the moments like these, another day where something terrible happened, but in the end all is so well….priceless.


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise

a/n: **just so you can get excited: the next memory will be about Kaitlin meeting Ambassador and Mr. Prentiss!**

**R&R33333333**

**Surprise**

Ring. Ring.

"Kaitlin! Get the phone!" Emily hollered to me.

"Ok!" I hollered from the kitchen. I quickly ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kaitlin, it's JJ! Is Emily there?" JJ asked urgently.

"No, not this very second. Why? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly. I knew from past experiences that an urgent tone was something to be worried about.

"No, hon, I'm fine. I have a surprise to tell Emily," She explained.

"She's showering…so it looks like you're gonna have to tell me first," I told her, shrugging, even though she couldn't see it.

"Sorry. No can do. I told Garcia before her. That's gonna piss her off as it is, so telling you first…that would just be suicide," JJ explained laughing.

"Fine. How about I go in the bathroom and put it on speaker," I suggested.

"Sounds good," JJ said, but as I walked up the stairs I continued to harass her with pleads of 'tell me'. Finally, just as I got to the bathroom, she gave in.

"Will proposed. I'm getting married," JJ stated. I screamed the loudest scream ever.

"Kaitlin!" Emily yelled, when she heard my scream. Within moments she was in front of me, with a tee shirt and shorts, dripping wet, with a gun pointed. I saw her and laughed.

"Kaitlin! What the hell! You don't scream like that when-" Emily began yelling, but when she saw the phone she stopped.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's JJ!" I said. I began to run off, because I wanted to hear more about the wedding.

"Kaitlin! Give me the damn phone!" Emily laughed. JJ was still on the other line laughing at how un-motherly Emily could be. After all, she had never been a mother until me.

"Nope! JJ tell me more! How? When?" I wanted to know all the details.

"You little shit!" Emily hissed as she dove for my ankles.

"Nope!" I yelled again and avoided her grasps.

"Fuck you!" She explained and ripped the phone from me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Emily," JJ reprimanded her, "Mothers don't use the 'f' word to their children," JJ scolded.

"I just did," Emily said.

"Exactly. Anyways…I'm getting married. Will proposed," JJ exclaimed. Then Emily screamed with excitement, almost louder than me.

"You're a JP aren't you. Will you marry us? We just want a small ceremony. My family, his family and the team," JJ explained.

"Of course," Emily said, "I'd be honored," She said.

"And I want you to be my matron of honor, because Garcia is my maid of honor," JJ explained.

"Absollutely," Emily said smiling still.

"And tell Kaitlin that she's going to be providing the music," JJ said.

"I will," Emily said smiling.

"GOod," JJ grinned.

"This is sooo exciting. Call the rest of the team. Come over here. We're celebrating! "Emily exclaimed.

"Ok. I will. Love you guys," JJ said laughing.

"Bye, Jayje," Emily and I both said at the same time. Emily hung up and looked at me.

"You are SO grounded later," She said with a small smile. I laughed and hugged her. What a dysfunctional, but great relationship we had going on!


	11. Chapter 11 Grandma?

**A/n: Hey! Okay so thanks for the support and reviews and yeah. uhmmmeeeee oh okay so I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long for updates. I had no internet ALL week. ! the update will start flying in very soon though, haha. For now R&R and ENJOY!**

**Grandma?**

Ring. Ring.

"Do you want me to-" I began.

"No, I got it," Emily said shrugging. She hopped off the stool she was sitting at. We were eating lunch together, because she didn't have to be at the BAU today. That was a wonderful thing.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Emily. It's your mother," The voice on the other line replied. Emily's look read terror and confusion.

_"Who is it?" _I mouthed, but she ignored me. I glared at her.

"Uhmm…h..how are you?" She stuttered.

"Fine. Thank you," Was the response.

"Uhmm…how…w- why are you calling?" Emily asked.

"I have a 3 day conference in DC starting Monday, but I'll be flying in Saturday," The Ambassador explained.

"Saturday…tomorrow…that's tomorrow," Emily put two and two together and took the hint.

"Yes…very good Emily," The Ambassador said, "I'll be staying at a hotel this weekend." Emily breathed a huge, LOUD, sigh of relief.

"Oh," Emily replied, trying as best she could to sound disappointed.

"I suppose I could stop in for a visit this weekend," The Ambassador said.

"Oh," Emily said again, this time, with true disappointment, "Will Dad be with you?" Emily asked.

"Your father will be joining me on Sunday. He has a meeting tomorrow. I'll see you at noon. My flight gets in at 11. See you then. Goodbye," The Ambassador said, and hung up before Emily could protest. Emily put the phone down at the counter and groaned.

"She didn't ask she just told what she wanted and of course she gets it because she's the effing ambassador, who's needs are more important than her own god damn daughters," Emily was muttering.

"Hello? Still here," I waved my hand.

"Oh…geez, sorry Kaitlin. Well…incase you couldn't tell…my mother is stopping in for a visit," Emily explained.

"I caught on…rough relationship with her?" I asked.

"No relationship with her…" Emily grumbled.

"Oh…so she uh…doesn't know…about me?" I asked.

"No…I'll tell her tomorrow. She'll see you and well it all goes from there," Emily explained shrugging.

"Will she be okay with it?" I asked.

"She's never been okay with my decisions, but you're not her problem so she'll get over it," Emily said.

"Ah…okay," I said. There was silence, "Cool. So we should probably clean up a bit," I said looking around.

"Yeah…and uh…find something nice to wear. We're gonna go out some where fancy for lunch," Emily said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's a damn Ambassador…she's gonna wanna," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Nice," I said.

"Yeahh…I know," Emily said shrugging once again. For the rest of the afternoon we cleaned. We ordered take out and use paper goods so we didn't have to do any more dishes, and then we went to bed early. Emily had a headache, and she assured me that it would be a long day tomorrow.

.oOo.

**11pm**

Ring. Ring.

"Damn phone!" Emily exclaimed. She rolled over in bed and answered.

"Hello," She answered tiredly.

"Emily, it''s JJ," the person answered.

"Oh," Emily said anxiously.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

"What…? Yeah. Of course, uh what's up, Jayje?" Emily asked.

"You have to come in tomorrow at 9… Lousiville PD needs us," JJ said rolling her eyes, though Emily couldn't see it.

"Are you effing kidding me?" Emily asked, fuming.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Why? Do you have something today?" She asked.

"My," Emily swallowed, and took a deep breath, "My mother," She said a little nicer, "Is coming to pay a visit."

"To meet Kaitlin?" JJ asked.

"Oh we're not even there yet," Emily said groaning.

"I'm sorry," JJ said.

"It's…" If Emily wasn't freaking out before, she sure as hell was now, "It's fine. See you tomorrow," Emily said.

"You sure you're ok?" JJ asked.

"It'll be fine," Emily lied.

"Ok, hon, see you tomorrow. Get some rest," JJ said and hung up.

Emily came in my room and explained the situation to me and then went to bed.

.oOo.

**4:45am next morning**

"Come on Kaitlin! We have to clean! I have to cook! I have to get to work! Can we email her to come later? Can we uh-" Emily had run into my room completely freaked out. I cut her off.

"Emily SHUT UP! What are you DOING?" I practically screamed.

"I…i…I don't know, Kaitlin. My mom has never approved of ANYTHING i've done and I just want her to be proud to see I've got everything under control…even with a daughter," Emily explained. I sighed.

"Sit down," I commanded. She did, on the edge of my bed.

"YOU are Emily Prentiss. Emily Prentiss. Emily 'I don't give a damn' Prentiss. You DON'T care what people think if you. You tell it like it is and you are confident about that and about yourself.

"As for your mother…she is your mother. She loves you. No matter what. She may not always know how to say. Maybe she's never said it, but she does. She's proud of you every day. She may not know it, you may not know it, but she really does. That's how mothers work.

"It's like quarter of 5. Go back to bed. At 7:30 I'll come in and wake you up. Don't set your alarm. Take a nice, long, warm shower. Then go put on your black push up bra. The one with the nice lace on the trim. Put on those hot new black pants I picked out. Put the red shirt on with the v-neck. The one that makes you look super sexy. Then put the black boots on. The ones that say: I'm a sexy, confident, mother effer that kicks criminal ass. Put some nice waves in your hair, do your make up all nice and go eat the yummy breakfast that I make for you.

"When you get to the BAU, say hello to the family for me. Profile your little heart out, kick unsub ass, and come home. Home to your happy mother and daughter. Your mother will greet you with a hug," I said as Emily cut me off.

"My mother doesn't hug me," Emily interrupted.

"No. She will greet you with a hug when I'm done talking to her. She will tell you she loves you," I said firmly.

"Ok…if you say so," Emily said unsure.

"Now…get the hell out," I grumbled and rolled over and fell back asleep. She laughed and left.

.oOo.

At 7:30 I rolled out of bed and walked to Emily's room.

"Em, wake up," I whispered gently. She smiled and sat up.

"Thank you, hon," She said quietly and stood. She hugged me.

"Go. Relax. Take a shower. I'm gonna make you breakfast. You like eggs…" I said, not as a question, but a statement, "And veggies…I'll make you an omelet…what do you want in it, actually, I'll surprise you," I said shrugging. She laughed as I babbled. I walked downstairs and made her breakfast.

After Emily left, I took a shower and got dressed. Jeans and pretty shirt. Nothing fancy. I ate some cereal and sat on the couch. I flipped on the TV, but put it on mute. I figured I should probably think about what to say to Ambassador Prentiss. The phone rang at noon. It was the Ambassador. I didn't answer. I let it go to voice mail: _Emily, it's your mother. I'll be coming later than I had expected. I will see you at 4 this afternoon. Good bye._

At 4:01pm, there was a knock at the door. I slowly stood and walked to the door. I looked in the peep hole and there she was.

"Ambassador Prentiss," I greeted with a smile when I opened the door.

"Hello. Is Emily Prentiss here?" She asked slowly. She was just an older, sterner version of Em. It was kind of strange.

"No she's not," I began, but the woman cut me off.

"Oh I'm sorry, do I have the wrong apartment?" She asked.

"Oh, no, uhm, she's at work right now. Would you like to come in so I can explain?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked. She sounded concerned, and a little impatient.

"I'm Kaitlin. I'm Emily's daughter," I said flawlessly, as I had practiced many times before.

Ambassador Prentiss just stared at me, as if she was unsure of what to say.

"Uhm," She stuttered,"Perhaps I'll come back at another time. Now doesn't seem like a good time," She said. As she turned to leave I did something unexpected, I grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go," I begged. She looked appalled that i had just grabbed her. She didn't respond, "I love Emily. She's my mother now. Please, let me explain. She'll be home soon. She'll be disappointed if she finds out you left and she didn't get to see you," I begged. She began to soften, i could see it in her eyes.

"Well…alright," She replied reluctantly. I invited her in, gave her some water and began to explain. I told her everything that had happened to me. My parents death, and Emily and Derek raising me, as well as JJ, her family, and the rest of the team.

"Emily is my mom now and your her mom. I would really love to get to know you, and have a relationship with you. I know that your relationship with Emily is rocky, but please give it a chance. Emily misses you. I know she does. She doesn't admit it, because she's too damn stubborn, but she does. She wants a relationship with her mother. What girl doesn't?" I said, thinking of my own mother, "Emily needs you..more than she knows. She needs you to be there for her. She needs you to love her," I finished. I looked at her directly for the first time, and she had teared up.

"You haven't been living with Emily for that long, but you've picked up some of her habits," Ambassador Prentiss said through watery eyes, "You remind me so much of her."

"Ambassador Prentiss," I began, nervous of what she meant by that.

"Please," She said, wiping her eyes, "Call me…" She hesitated, "Grandma," I realized I had gotten through to her. She wanted me in her life and she wanted Emily.

"Grandma…" I repeated, liking the way it sounded. Then, she hugged me and I hugged her back. It was weird that I had only known this woman for an hour and a half, but I felt like I had known her forever. She was like Emily, and that made me feel comfortable to be with her. I looked at the clock.

"It's almost 5:30…Emily should be home soon," I murmured.

"Do you…is she angry with me?" Ambassador Prentiss…or 'grandma', asked me.

"I think…she'll be able to forgive you if you let her in and if she gives you a chance. She nodded. Then the door opened. It was Emily.

"Kaitlin, I'm home," She called from the kitchen, "is the Ambassador," Emily said, slightly sarcastically, "here yet?"

"I'm here Emily," Grandma said walking in slowly.

"Hello," Emily said coldly.

"Emily," Grandma began. She walked up to Emily. Emily looked scared and defenseless. She didn't know what to do or what was going to happen. Grandma wrapped her arms around Emily in an embrace and hugged her.

"Mom?" Emily asked. Her mother didn't answer. She just hugged her. Emily hugged back. When Emily finally pulled away her mother said, "Emily, I'm so sorry I was a bad mother. I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I was distant and cold and I never listened to you. I was…well…I was a bitch, as you used to say," Grandma said.

"No, I never meant-" Emily began when Grandma said 'bitch', but she was cut off.

"Yes you did. But you had every right to. I was. And Kaitlin's made me realize that. And I need you. And you need me. And most importantly…I love you, Emmy," Grandma explained. Emily was shocked.

"Mommy," Emily murmured, using the name she called her mother as a child.

"Il mio tesoro dolce," Grandma murmured to her in Italian, which was what she once, long ago, called Emily. It meant _My sweet treasure._

Emily smiled remembering the name from long ago. She hugged her mother again and her mother hugged her.

"How about I take you girls out for dinner?" Grandma asked. Emily looked at me.

"I would really like that," I said smiling, "Grandma," I added. Both Emily and Ambassador Prentiss were pleased with this. She went out to the car, followed by me and Emily. Emily looked at me and whispered, "I don't know what you told her, but thank you, il mio tesoro dolce," She whispered using the pet name her mother had called her. I smiled.

So the three of us went out together for dinner and I knew this was the start of a new perfect relationship.


	12. Chapter 12 Secrets

**A/n: Hey! I haven't posted a chapter in a while and I'm sorry. Just some info on this story: because this is kaitlin's memories, and it's in kaitlin's POV, anytime that something happens and kaitlin isn't there, she doesn't know, because these are her memories. So in this story, Emily will be away for a lot of the time, and kaitlin won't be with her, so i will tell you a little about what emily is doing, and you can use your imagination for the rest ;)**

** Emily is away because Doyle has reapeared in her life. If you have read my story Where Are You, and it's sequel, Gone, you know that Doyle doesn't kill Emily until Kaitlin is a few years older, so nothing that happened in season 6 is in this story, this is just Doyle resurfacing in Emily's life . **

**R&R and enjoy!**

**Secrets**

I sat on the couch, reading Slaughter House 5, a favourite of Emily's. I was curled up and comfortable. The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Emily said quickly after a moment. Not thinking anything of it, I shrugged and went back to reading. I heard Emily whisper, she was not talking in her usual voice. So, because I was always a curious child, I slowly slid off the couch, tiptoed to the table in my room and picked up the phone quietly. I tried to listen carefully to see if I recognised the person on the other line, but I didn't. It seemed that there conversation was almost over.

_"You need to come soon, Emily," The person on the other line said. It was a woman, "Time's run out."_

_ "I'll take the next flight out of here," Emily promised. The person hung up. _

I quickly put the phone away and hopped back on the couch with my book.

"Kaitlin," Emily said quietly as she walked into the room. I realised my book was upside down, so I subtly flipped it over. Thankfully she was too preoccupied to notice. She looked paler than usual, almost sickly.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I uh, have something important I'd like to talk to you about," Emily said. She was acting strange. I sat up, and put my book down. I scooted over on the couch so she could sit as well.

"I just got a phone call from an old friend of mine in…Italy," Emily said, choosing her words carefully, "She's very…ill, and she needs my help for a little while…so I'm going to have to go there and help her," Emily explained.

"And I take it that I'll be staying here?" I assumed. I figured that that was where the story was going.

"Yes…and you'll probably end up staying with Garcia, assuming the team has a case…because she usually doesn't go with the team," Emily explained.

"Okay," I said shrugging, "How long do you think you'll be gone?" I asked.

"That depends on how sick…my friend is," Emily said.

"Why are you being so weird, Em?" I said bluntly. Immediately I slapped my hand over my mouth, "You can completely disregard that comment, that was suppose to be an internal thought!" I blurted out after. Crap. That whole five seconds really sucked.

"I love you," She told me, ignoring my comments. She hugged me tightly.

"I love you, too, Em," I told her. She was being so strange.

"Em?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah, hon?"

"You are coming back…aren't you?" I asked nervously. That thought was meant to be aloud.

"Oh, honey…of course I am," Emily nodded.

"Promise? Because it sort of looks and sounds like you're leaving me," I said honestly.

"I'm not. I wouldn't. Not ever. I promise," She promised.

"Ok… Go and pack. And bring your blue sweatshirt," I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you love that sweatshirt and you bring it everywhere and you always ask me to remind you to pack it," I said smiling.

"You pack too," She smiled, kissed my forehead and went upstairs.

When she was done packing she said, "I talked to Garcia, and she said you can come now, which is good, because my plane leaves in an hour," Emily explained.

"Okay," I said shrugging. I didn't want her to leave, because I knew something strange was going on.

We got into the car without saying another word, but Emily's phone kept vibrating with texts the whole way there.

"Em," I tried, but she stopped me.

"Don't worry about it," She told me. We got to Garcia's at 7:30pm. She kissed my forehead as I got out of the car.

"I love you," She told me.

"I love you, too, Em," I said, "Stay safe," I added right before I was about to close the door.

"I will," She said. She watched me walk up to the door. I knocked on Garcia's door and she pulled me in with a big smile. Emily waved and drove away. Garcia shut the door.

"You okay, peaches?" She asked me.

"It doesn't matter," I said shrugging. Garcia sighed.

"Of course it does," She said as she took me into the living room, where she had made up a couch for me. I looked around her house at all the crazy decorations and I smiled.

"Do you want some food?" She asked me.

"Sure," I agreed. We ordered some pizza and ate while we watched a movie. After a while, I went to change into my pyjamas.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You're welcome to watch TV, or chill on the couch…do whatever," Garcia said smiling. She gave me a quick hug and went to the bathroom.

I went to my bag to search for my book. As I reached the bottom of my bag, something caught my attention. In my bag was Emily's sweatshirt, that I had told her to pack. I pulled it out and looked at it, to confirm it was hers. I was confused. I had reminded her to pack it…why would she give it to me?

I found my book and went to the couch. I snuggled with the sweatshirt and started reading the book. The sweatshirt smelled like Emily. It made me miss her, but it also comforted me at the same time.

When Garcia got out of the shower, and had changed into pyjamas, she came back out to see me.

"That's Emily's isn't it?" Garcia asked me when she saw the sweatshirt.

"Yeah…I told her to pack it for herself…because she always asks me to remind her," I explained.

"She must have thrown it in your bag by mistake," Garcia said.

"Yeah," I nodded, though I was really thinking, what if it was something to remember her by.

"I just really wish she would tell me what the hell's going on," I said sadly, "She's been so weird," I said.

"Maybe she'll tell you when she got back, maybe she won't tell you, because you shouldn't know, or maybe," Garcia said sitting down next to me, "What she told you was true."

"No…it wasn't true. She wouldn't have to think her words through so thoughtfully if it was the truth…and she was all hushed and secretive on the phone…and stuttery and nervous to me. It just wasn't like her," I said frustrated with the situation. I was irritated that I didn't know what was going on and scared that Emily could be in trouble.

"You look exhausted, cupcake," Garcia said stroking my hair.

I sighed, "You do too, you know," I told her smiling a little.

"I help catch killers 23 hours of the day, you are a young happy child. You shouldn't look like this all the time," Garcia said, "It worries me when you're all…un-peppy," Garcia said winking, "Try to get some sleep kiddo. Tomorrow you can come with to the BAU and talk to Hotch. Maybe he knows something about what Emily's doing," Garcia suggested.

"Thanks Garcia," I said smiling. She hugged me and shut the lights out. I fell asleep fast, eager for the next morning to come.

I woke up the next morning ready to find out what Hotch knew. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, did my hair, and made blueberry pancakes for me and Garcia.

"Good morning Kaitlin! What smells so good?" Garcia asked grinning. She saw the pancakes. I looked over at her outfit. All orange and pinks and yellows today. Her hair was curly with brown highlights, her nail polish was black and her glasses were cheetah print. I chuckled at how adorable she looked.

"Oooh, those look delicious, peaches," She told me. Her new nickname for me seemed to be peaches.

"They're nice and hot, have some now," I told her. We sat down and ate together. We ate in a sort of silence, because I was still worried about Emily. After we were done eating, we headed to the BAU.

When we got there we headed up the elevator.

"You ok?" Garcia asked me.

"I just…I hope Hotch knows something," I said quietly. Almost a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Garcia whispered.

"I…" I laughed, "I don't know…I'm crazy," I said, still quiet, shrugging. She smiled and gave me a quick squeeze.

"You've got this. No worries," Garcia said smiling, "Want me to come with you?" She asked me.

"No thanks. I can do this," I said nodding. She went to her office and I walked down the catwalk towards Hotch's office. Derek and Reid were in the bullpen talking to each other, Rossi was in his office and Hotch was in his. JJ was also with Hotch. The door was closed. I knocked.

"Come in," Hotch said. I opened the door slowly.

"Hi, Kaitlin," Hotch said smiling.

"Hey Kaitlin," JJ said. She gave me a hug.

"Hi…guys," I said.

"What can we do for you?" Hotch asked.

"Uh…I need to talk to you…so when you guys are done…" I said, trying to get the point across.

"We're done," JJ said, "I'll gather the rest of them, and you come when you're done," JJ told Hotch.

"Sounds good, start the briefing, don't wait for me," Hotch said.

"Bye, Kaitlin," JJ said squeezing my shoulder on her way out.

"Bye, Jayje," I said giving her a half hearted smile. JJ left and shut the door behind her.

"Sit down Kaitlin," Hotch offered, so I did.

"Hotch…uhhm, did Emily tell you why she had to go away?" I asked, carefull of what to say.

"Yes. Her friend is ill," Hotch said.

"No, Hotch…the real reason," I said.

"Real reason?" Hotch asked. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't know.

"She was acting strange…I don't really think that's why she's there," I said shrugging.

"Kaitlin…" Hotch said nervously, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Hotch," I responded. I was tired. Tired from the lack of sleep, tired for always having to search so hard for answers. Tired.

"What she's doing is important," Hotch said.

"Is she in trouble?" I asked.

"She's strong, Kaitlin," He said.

"That's all I get then?" I asked.

"That's all I can give…I'm sorry," He said sighing. There was a moment of silence, before he said, "But what I can tell you is that when she comes back, she's going to need you, and Derek, and JJ, and all of us, but especially you."

"Need me how?" I asked.

"I know after all you've been through, being that strong wall that someone can lean on is going to be tough for you, which is why she won't ask you, but Emily will need you. You'll need to be the shoulder she can cry on, the hug she can always go for, and the hand she can hold," Hotch said.

"Ok," I said, absorbing this all after a moment.

"You're all set?" He asked.

"Yeah…thanks," I said slowly. I stared at him for a moment. He looked exhausted, worse then me. I knew why, though. He missed Haley, his wife, so much. He struggled to be the best dad for Jack, trying to show him that he was strong. He had to prove himself to Strauss as well, everyday, and on top of all that, this job was tough.

I opened the door and turned before leaving and said, "Hotch."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Maybe you could use one of those shoulders, too…so if you need to talk or something…well…you know where I am," I said. Before he could respond I shut the door and left him to think.

I stood on the catwalk, leaning over the railing outside Hotch's office, looking out at the bullpen below me. JJ was leading the team in the conference room, briefing them on a new case, so the bullpen seemed rather empty.

I sighed, thinking about the secrets Emily was keeping from me. I knew, however, that when she was ready to tell me, and I was ready to know, she would tell me. For now, I just had to accept that those secrets were bigger then us. A lot bigger.

I heard Hotch's door open and close gently. As he walked by me towards the conference room, he put his hand on my shoulder for a moment and said in a soft voice, unlike his usually stern one, "I might have to take you up on that offer, some day…" His voice sort of trailed away at the end. I watched as he walked into the conference room and shut the door. This part of their day was just beginning, but for me, it seemed like this part of my day had come to an end, but not an abrupt ending, just a good ending that you can accept waiting for more.

"Excuse me," A man said walking up to me. He was a young man in his 30s, with short dark brown hair. He was tall and slender. He was wearing a jacket and slacks, with a name tag that read: Jason Andersen. He worked at the BAU it seemed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Kaitlin Taylor?" He asked me, looking down at an envelope.

"I am," I said nodding.

"This was just dropped off for you," He said handing me a letter. I looked down at the letter. It was Emily's hand writing. As I began opening the letter, I said, "Thank you," In what seemed like a distant voice, zoning out, in to my own world.

I barely heard him respond and walk away.

"My dearest Kaitlin," I read aloud, "Italy is wonderful. It's nice to see my old friends here. My friend's health is getting better quickly, and we are all thankful for that. Though it may seem like we are millions of miles apart, I'm always thinking of you, and if you think of me, too, we'll feel closer than ever. I miss you so much and will be returning home very soon. I love you a lot. Emily," I finished.

From what Reid had taught me about profiling people's handwritings, everything she wrote about Italy being nice and her friends was a lie. The way her handwriting was slanted told me that it wasn't true. But after that, it changed a little, and from 'though' on to her signature, it was all true. I sighed and shrugged. As long as she was safe and ok, I was fine with not knowing what she was doing for now. It was just a secret that I would have to hear another time.


End file.
